


Score for The Good Sex Song

by danceswchopstck



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Earworm, Multi, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't make Miles a whit less painfully Barrayaran if Cordelia wandered around Vorkosigan House in a sarong singing the Good Sex Song...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score for The Good Sex Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127248) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> [Lyrics by lferion.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/388867)
> 
> Melody by danceswchopstck.

A score for The Good Sex Song is now available in PDF format at  
http://musescore.org/sites/musescore.org/files/The_Good_Sex_Song.pdf [(link)](http://musescore.org/sites/musescore.org/files/The_Good_Sex_Song.pdf)

AO3 doesn't yet host PDF or mp3 files, alas. I'm still trying to find a working place to upload the mp3 (of just the melody, not the words). Two site failures so far. Recommendations welcome.


End file.
